


What She Said

by Aurum



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, I'm so sorry," Aoki cries. "If only you had tits, I would do you so hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Said

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SASO prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4269489#cmt4269489): "Remember when Kimura came on to Aoki and Aoki said Kimura wasn't his type?"

Kimura slinks back to their table and lowers himself onto the bench next to Aoki with a sigh.

"No luck?" Aoki asks, as if he didn't just watch him strike out with the girl near the bar.

Kimura steals the rest of his drink. "Nope. I give up."

"Aw, don't be like that." Aoki is apparently drunk enough to be nice. "There must be someone in this bar who will fuck you."

"Yeah?" he says, and before he can think better of it: "How about you?"

Aoki blinks at him, then snorts. "You're not my type, man. Sorry."

"Yeah, that's what she said." Kimura sighs again. Well, not like that was gonna work anyway.

Aoki hands him another glass, so he's forgiven. Kimura pats his shoulder in thanks and throws back the drink.

*

The next thing that filters through to his consciousness is Aoki practically kicking in the door to Kimura's room.

"Wha," Kimura croaks, trying to get an elbow under himself.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Aoki cries. "If only you had tits, I would do you so hard."

"Jesus fuck," says Kimura, because Aoki already has one knee on his bed. He scrambles back, dragging the blanket to his chest.

"Unless you'd want it gentle, I guess," Aoki continues, looking pensive for a moment as he crawls onto the bed. "I can do gentle."

A glance at his alarm clock reveals that it's ass o'clock in the morning. "Are you still drunk?" Kimura asks, because this is starting to look like the emotional third act of the shitfaced Aoki show. Memories of last night are slowly trickling back in. Kimura kind of wishes they weren't.

Aoki pauses for a second. "Maybe?" he says, which means yes. "But even if I was sober! I bet you'd make a totally hot chick. You got these, like, eyes."

Kimura's eyebrows climb up his forehead. "I know your standards are dangerously low, but is that all it takes? Having eyes?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to compliment you. They're like, intense and shit."

"Uh." Thankfully Kimura is still not conscious enough to do some stupid stuff like blush. "Thanks?"

Aoki sits back at the foot of the bed, waving his thanks away. "Your hair is pretty nice, too. I don't mind short hair, it can stay like that."

"Oookay."

"And you have good hands." Aoki hums thoughtfully as he keeps looking at Kimura, his eyes slightly unfocused. His gaze slides down Kimura's face and makes a stop at his chest, where he sends a regretful look. Then it goes lower.

Since Kimura's decided to just roll with this madness, he makes an effort not to frantically clutch at his blanket like a blushing maiden (at least not more than he already is). He yawns, belatedly covering his mouth with his hand.

"Okay, you know what," Aoki says finally, "I think I can jerk you off."

Kimura almost bites his finger off when his mouth snaps closed. "What?!"

"It can't be too complicated, right? Dicks are easy. It would be like doing myself, kind of."

Slightly hysterical laughter claws its way up Kimura's throat. _Not too complicated_ , Jesus. He swallows it down. "Uh, I kind of feel like something died in my mouth, and I really need to piss, so..."

"Not in the mood?" Aoki finishes for him, nodding sagely.

"That's what she said, huh?" The corner of Kimura's mouth twitches up.

Aoki whips his hand in Kimura's general direction. It catches his knee. "Fuck you. And that was lame as hell."

"Yeah. Thanks, though," he says, reaching out to pat Aoki's arm.

"No problem, man." Aoki squeezes his knee and shakes it a bit, yawning. "I think your mom's making breakfast."

Kimura waves at the door. "Yeah, go. Leave some for me."

" _That's_ what she said!" Aoki calls, already halfway out of the room.

"That makes no sense!" Kimura yells after him, then flops back onto his bed, blowing out a breath. He turns his head to look at the fish tank.

Future Kimura will thank him for not making this even more awkward, but... "Did I just turn down a handjob?" he asks. His fish keeps floating. "What the fuck," Kimura adds. It works pretty well as a summary of this morning.

His fish offers no answer, but he wasn't expecting one anyway.


End file.
